


Favorites

by AngelynMoon



Series: Deal [17]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, God has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: God is not meant to have favorites, this doesn't mean he doesn't.
Relationships: God & Jonathan Morgenstern, God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Deal [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252934
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Favorites

God has His favorites. He's not meant to have favorites but He does, in this He is not so unlike mortal parents.

Once, He might have lied and claimed Michael as His favorite, but God no longer has anyone to lie to.

Michael is not His favorite, never has been, though he is His first born, His oldest. He is not His favorite.

Perhaps it is an excuse, perhaps He was trying to counter His favoritism when He handed Lucifer the throne to Hell.

He'd known that there had been others that wanted to Rule, others that would have taken far more pleasure in the thankless task God assigned Lucifer.

Perhaps that too is why He gave Lucifer the throne.

As God stands in a corner of a tiny lair, hidden from those that seek it he admits that once Lucifer had been His Favorite child.

It is not so now.

Nor is the man, the thing, the abomination He watches His favorite.

But God cannot abandon this child yet, does not have it in Him, not when it was His hands that placed the creature's mother in his father's path, His guidance that saw the woman cast a smile upon the man she otherwise would have ignored.

The abomination had to be born before the girl child could live, it was meant to be.

But that does not mean that God does not feel sorrow for what He has allowed this child to become.

What He allowed Valentine Morgenstern to break this child into.

So, God comes to this child, this creature, this abomination of demon's blood and Nephilim power and poison and He watches him.

He watches the madness creep ever more tightly around his mind, watches as he tears into his own flesh along the scars that young Alexander's wings have left, reopening them and laughing as his blood spills out and stains his hands red.

God watches because it is His fault, He has allowed this to happen because it must, because there was no other way that this boy would live otherwise, that...

But that future is not yet set in stone, Alexander still has choices yet to make before that future comes to pass and God is not sure that it will.

The abomination sketches His grandson, so many other renderings scattered around this dimly lit room, God likes the one that depicts His Alexander in flight, his sword held aloft wearing Lucifer's armor, and his lighted wings on display.

It was not God that pressed this image into the mind of the monster that drew it, God does not know how the creature saw this image but it is one that God wishes he might see come to pass.

No, God thinks as he moves the thrown pencil ever so slightly so that it misses the drawing's face, He is not mean to have favorites.

But God does.

\---

A/n: Comment by Ria on Drawings inspired me to write this.

If you couldn't tell or guess Alec is God's knew favorite and though God is able to interfer with things He is generally a hands off type of Being, free will and all that rot but He has spent time enough around mortals to have learned sorrow, to have gained empathy and regret.

So He sits with Jonathan, sometimes even soothes his nightmares and hurts but Jonathan is no longer one of His creations, not really, not with what Valentine has done to him and God cannot fix him.


End file.
